


Wait

by Lilophet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, One Shot, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilophet/pseuds/Lilophet
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark were always together. Right when they met each other, they just clicked. Now, all Donghyuck can do is wait.





	Wait

I'll keep waiting.

\------------

*beep* *beep*

Donghyuck raised his right arm and pushed the alarm off the nightstand. The alarm kept beeping, not allowing Donghyuck to fall back to sleep.

"Uggghh" groaning, Donghyuck lazily sat up in his bed. Eyes slightly open, adjusting to the light coming through the window.

Deciding it was finally time to get up, Donghyuck got off his bed, picking up his alarm clock and turning it off.

He put the alarm clock back down onto the nightstand at his left. Stretching his arms above his head, Donghyuck then made his way to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth while looking at his messy reflection in the mirror. He rushed to wash himself and get into his uniform.

He walked out of his room, and into his silent living room. He made breakfast, purposely burning it a bit. He noticed he had made a bit too much. He placed his breakfast plate onto the table, it landed with a small clink.

Walking back into the kitchen to get his coffee and into the dining room to place it on the table as he sat down in his chair. He ate silently, facing the entrance to the dining room.

\----------

"Donghyuck, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Mark shoved Donghyuck's shoulder, quickly turning off the alarm.

"Get ready yourself. I don't want to get up." Haechan snuggled further into his pillows while pulling his blanket up, closer to his face.

"You know I can't make breakfast myself. Come one, get up. You're the only one able to make breakfast." Mark was smiling while he teased Donghyuck, who had his back facing Mark.

Donghyuck sat up and threw his pillow at Mark. The pillow hit the man right in the face, making him grunt.

"Learn to make it yourself." Donghyuck took one foot off the bed, then the other. Standing up and shaking his body to wake himself up.

"Don't be like that, Hyuck. I can't cook at all. Anyways, it's your food that I want to eat." Mark pulled Donghyuck by the arms, kissing him on the forehead.

Donghyuck giggled and pecked Mark on the lips before walking out of the room to make them breakfast. Mark following close behind him.

\----------

Donghyuck got out of his seat, and quickly got his keys before walking out of the house, making sure to lock the door.

Donghyuck got onto the not so full bus, sitting down and looking out the window. Students were walking in groups, making their way to school. Parents hurrying to work, others hurrying back home.

Donghyuck felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and turned it on. He had received spam mail. Just as he was about to turn his phone back off, he received another message.

He smiled, seeing it was from his friends Renjun. Renjun was with Donghyuck since the latter's first year of highschool. Renjun was a sophomore when they met. Mark met Renjun at the same time as Donghyuck. All three became close friends quickly.

The message was a simple message. Renjun was telling Donghyuck to hurry over to the company. Donghyuck had a soft smile as he replied with a simple 'I'm getting there whenever I get there.' and then turned off his phone.

The bus stopped and Donghyuck quickly got off since it was his stop. He ran, trying not to bump into anyone. Making sure he slowed down whenever a child was walking near him.

\----------

"Mark, how could you leave me! I stayed at the stairs thinking you were coming just to see you were already in class." Renjun huffed while sitting in his seat. He noticed he had interrupted Mark and Haechan's conversation. Renjun rolled his eyes.

"I should've known you would be with Haechan. I'll make sure to not wait for you next time." Shaking his head, Renjun took out his binder to get the assignment they were given the day before.

"You're just mad since you have no one to go out with." Donghyuck teased, taking out his assignment which he had already completed.

Renjun scoffed at what Donghyuck said and defended himself by saying he's not in need of a relationship.

"Don't worry, we'll be here with you Renjun. We three will always be together. You, Hyuck, and me." Mark said, smiling at the other two. Donghyuck argued that Renjun still needed someone that would date him like Mark dated Donghyuck. Renjun laughed along, agreeing that the three of them would always be together, probably with others joining them.

\--------

Donghyuck reached his floor walking to small office, just to see Renjun there his boyfriend Jeno.

"You're late today. You've been late this week." Renjun said slightly concerned, but he knew why.

"I told I'd come when I come. At least I'm here. You brought Jeno just to greet me." Donghyuck shook his head while sitting in his seat, turning on his computer and placing his suitcase down at the side of his chair.

"Hyuck, just take care. We don't need you to get fired. Anyways, Renjun and I could wait." Jeno said smiling, hoping Donhyuck knew what he meant. Donghyuck did know what he meant.

"Get out of my office already. It looks smaller the more people there are in it." Donghyuck tried shooing them away as he waved his hands at them.

"Just letting you know. Also, don't forget to eat your lunch. We'll be going then." Renjun and Jeno walked out after Renjun yelled out to Donghyuck.

\----------

"This is Jeno, he's my boyfriend." Renjun introduced Jeno to Mark and Donghyuck.

Jeno was obviously nervous. Renjun spoke about his two friends so much, Jeno didn't want to leave a bad impression.

Mark smiled at Jeno and brought his hand forward to shake. Which Jeno did shake Mark's hand, smiling back at Mark.

"It's nice to meet you Jeno. Renjun has said some things about you." Mark greeted, Donghyuck later adding "Many good things at that." making Renjun get embarrassed and punch Donghyuck on his left arm.

Jeno laughed at this. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. Renjun has also told me about you two. A lot actually. You're Mark right, and you're Donghyuck?" Jeno asked while pointing to each as he said their names.

Donghyuck and Mark then introduced themselves. Everyone sat down in Mark's living room. They were in their last year of highschool, except for Donghyuck who was in his junior year.

The boys later on met each other as pairs. Renjun with Jeno, and Donghyuck with Mark. It was now four.

"Us four will always be together." Mark said, smiling at the other three.

\----------

Donghyuck walked to the lobby to get himself some coffee. As he was making his coffee, he was engulfed in a hug by one certain loud man.

"Donghyuck! Hey, how you doing today?" Chenle tightened their hug while Jisung just stood behind them. Donghyuck turned around, grinning at the two of them.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you lovebirds together. Just get together already." Chenle let go of Donghyuck so that he could hug Jisung's arm. Jisung blushed a bit at what Donghyuck said.

"Don't worry Hyuck. We just got together last night. Thanks for all the encouragement you've given us. Jisung was such a mess. I'm happy he confessed." Chenle jumped a bit, grinning as he spoke. Jisung was completely flustered, trying to act natural.

Donghyuck giggled at their silliness. Those two were so cute together. Donghyuck got his coffee and sat on a stool, so did the new couple.

"You guys got together? I actually thought I'd be the first one to hear the news. It seems you beat me to it, Hyuck." Jaemin walked over to them, sitting on the stool to the right of Donghyuck.

Donghyuck grinned at the fact that he heard it first. Jaemin was usually the first to hear any news between the friends. He had the most gossip. It was like that since highschool.

Donghyuck, Mark, Renjun, and Jeno met the other three at a cafe in which the three worked at. Chenle and Jisung were childhood friends, starting from middle school. They later met Jaemin in their last year of middle school and stayed friends.

"We need to get back to work. Nice to speak with you guys, even if it were for a bit." Chenle and Jisung said, after speaking with Donghyuck and Jaemin for a while.

"I guess I'll get going too." Jaemin said, the friends getting off the stools.

"We're waiting, Donghyuck. Chenle, Jaemin, and I. We're also waiting you know." Jisung ended the conversation, pulling Donghyuck into a tight hug before letting go and heading back to work. Chenle followed after Jisung. Jaemin smiled while nodding his head at Donghyuck, heading his own way.

\----------

 

"You're so good at drawing, Renjun!" Jaemin exclaimed, holding a paper that had moomin drawn on it.

"Oh wow, it's really good!" Chenle said, hugging Jisung by his arm.

"Yeah, and it of course is Moomin." Donghyuck laughed as he pointed at the drawing. Jeno smiled at how cute the drawing was.

"Guys, how about we put our names somewhere. Maybe on the wall." Mark suggested while he brought paint cans and brushes. There were many different colors. Donghyuck got some newspapers to put on the ground so that the paint wouldn't ruin the floor.

"Painting? I wouldn't mind, but for what reason?" Jeno asked curiously as well as excitedly.

Mark put the items on the ground and started spreading the newspapers on the ground with the others helping.

"Just because. You know how we're together. I want to show how it'll always be the seven of us. Donghyuck and I have been wanting to do this for quite sometime. We feel that this is how many we're going to be that stick together." Mark stated, finally opening all the cans.

Everyone agreed, laughing while they painted. They painted their names in all colors. Some paint slid down, connecting all the names. Once all the names were down, they put 'DREAM' above all their names. Signifying that they are together. They have many dreams, but them together is their dream. To always be together.

"There. We're finally complete! DREAM it is. We'll always be together, the seven of us." Mark smiled as he spoke. Everyone laughed and agreed. It was something Mark always wanted to make clear. They all knew that Mark did this so that they know that they always have one another.

\----------

Donghyuck invited everyone over to his house. They all sat in the living room, eating snacks and lying on couch or the floor. The movie continued playing.

"I'm going to get some more snacks and drinks. Not alcohol in case you thought that. I don't need any drunkards here." Donghyuck stood while he spoke, walking over to the kitchen. Before he entered the kitchen, he looked at the wall beside the stairs. 

"DREAM, huh? That's what we decided, isn't it?" Renjun and the others had followed Donghyuck.

Donghyuck raised his right hand and placed it on the wall. Their names were connected. There was one name in the middle that Donghyuck was staring at. One that everyone stared at.

Mark

Renjun was the first to hug Donghyuck. The others followed after. Jeno, Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung. A tear slid down Donghyucks cheek, rolling down and off his chin. Falling onto his chest.

"You know, we're all waiting Donghyuck. We all are waiting together with you." Jeno was the first to speak. They stopped hugging each other, but just to be able to hold hands with everyone. Connecting them.

"We'll wait to go. We'll wait till it's our own time to go........" Jaemin spoke next, Chenle and Jisung finishing the sentence.

"Wait for us to be together again. Just like Mark is waiting for us."

\----------

 

It was midnight, they were all coming back the karaoke. While they were walking across the road, a big truck sped past the red light and suddenly-

The laughter seized. A big bang sounded as a body was hit. The truck just continued on.

It took the friends a second to recognize what happened. That euphoric moment was gone. Chenle screeched, falling to his knees. Jeno ran to the youngest two and hugged them close as Chenle and Jisung were shaking. Donghyuck and Renjun ran to Mark's side. Blood was surrounding Mark.

Donghyuck hesitantly shook Marks shoulders. Calling out a name to someone who wasn't beside him anymore.

Renjun pulled out his phone and quickly called for an ambulance. Shaking as he did so. Phone almost falling out of his hands. Almost falling onto the corpse in front of him.

Donghyuck screamed. He kept yelling at Mark to wake up. He held the hand of his boyfriend. A hand of someone he was with since he was a baby. A hand that was once so very warm, that has now turned cold. The hand that always wiped away his tears.

The hand that can't do that anymore.

The man he loved, was now gone. What happened to always being together? He reminded them that they were always together, yet where was he now?!

"Mark!! Wake up! Mark! Please!" Donghyuck yelled out. Every word becoming softer, quieter.

"Please...I don't want to lose you..." Donghyuck sobbed as he faced down. He held tightly onto Mark's hand. Not letting go.

Jisung and Chenle were crying. They had just become adults. Now they had to face the death of someone dear to them.

Jeno continued hugging the youngest two. Small sobs falling from his mouth as he gripped tighter onto their shoulders.

Jaemin was curled up into a ball. Not daring to look at Mark. He didn't want to face the fact that Mark was dead.

Renjun had ended his call. He sobbed. Going behind Donghyuck and hugging him by his waist. Pulling him away from Mark.

"No! No! I can't leave! No.... I want to stay with him, Renjun." Donghyuck fought against Renjun at first, but let Renjun pull him after a while.

Mark was gone. Now they had to wait.

 

\-----------

 

When their deaths come, they'll be back to DREAM. For now, they would wait.


End file.
